Failing Secrets
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: Something happens between a Slytherin and a Gryfindor. But what happens when their long kept secret somehow is found out? Will they say it isn’t so and keep reality the way it should be? Chapter 5 Up
1. Chapter One: Remembering

Failing Secrets

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing! No seriously I don't, I wish I did but I don't...*sigh*

  


Rating: PG 13

  


Summery: Something happens between a Slytherin and a Gryfindor. But what happens when their long kept secret somehow is found out? Will they say it isn't so and keep reality the way it should be? Or accept it and stay together and make the world change?

  


Chapter 1: Remembering

  


IT was a sunny early Saturday morning and a now 17 year old Hermione Granger sat in the school library with homework surrounding her on a table. She sighed as she put down her quill and stared out the window. Her mind had slipped into a series of memories from the past few years at Hogwarts.

  


~~Flashback~~

  


It was November 5, Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts and like always she was in the library doing homework. This of course was before Harry's dreams and Sirius's death.

  


All of a sudden a set of feet were heard in the distance behind her. Hermione turned her head to see Draco Malfoy walking into the library and gave the librarian a note then walked into the restricted section.

  


Hermione got up and walked over to the gate door and stood there hands on her hips.

"Now isn't this a rare sight, Draco Malfoy in a library"

  


Draco turned around and seared at Hermione then stopped. He suddenly realized that she had changed in more ways then one. He quickly turned back to the bookshelf and sighed.

"What business is it of yours Mudblood"

  


Hermione shook her head, the insult was early a word to her now. It hadn't had the same effect it used to have. "I was just curious Malfoy, you don't have to get your nickers in a twist"

  


"Why don't you ever shut up" He looked back at her

  


"Because you've never made me and I can speak if I wish to. It is a free world you know, or wait, you don't know"

  


"Oh for the love of god Hermione shut up!" He pulled out his wand and then hesitated and put it back and pulled Hermione into the caged off area and pulled her into a corner.

  


Hermione gasped "Malfoy let go of me! Did you just call me Hermione?"

  


Draco looked at Hermione and kissed her and pushed her backwards towards the gate "Now shut up!"

  


Hermione almost screamed but had somehow lost her voice. She just looked at him her mouth open as if she was trying to say something.

  


Draco let go of her and went back to the bookshelf "Good now get out, I'll get you later"

  


Hermione put her hands on her hips and shook her head "No, and if you touch me again I'll Tell Professor Dumbledore" She turned around and walked over to her table and grabbed her books and walked out of the library and up to the Common Room.

  


-Later that night-

  


Hermione lied on the couch in the empty common room. Ron and Harry had gone to sleep unaware of Hermione's distress. All of a sudden the portrait opened and footsteps came up behind Hermione and grabbed her blindfolding her.

  


Hermione was dragged into a empty class room and her blindfold was removed. Hermione screamed when she saw a half naked Malfoy only wearing his paints and shoes. 

"MALFOY WHAT THE HELL!?!"

  


~End Of Flashback~ 

  


Hermione shivered and looked down. That was the night Draco had....

  


_Want to know what happened? Are you disgusted? Mad? Sad? Think I should change something? Tell me!_

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Bringing Up The Past

Failing Secrets

  


Disclaimer :Like I said before, I OWN NOTHING

  


Rating: PG- 13

  


Summery: Something happens between a Slytherin and a Gryfindor. But what happens when their long kept secret somehow is found out? Will they say it isn't so and keep reality the way it should be? Or accept it and stay together and make the world change?

  


Chapter 2: Bringing Up The Past

  


Hermione shivered and looked down. That was the night Draco had raped her. She collected her books and parchment and put them in her black book bag and started to walk out of the library when she was so rudely pushed down. 

  


" Oy! Why don't you watch where your going!" She looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at her

  


"You should watch yourself Mudblood. Or something bad might happen to-" 

  


Snape walked by and eyed them and slowed down.

  


Malfoy growled quietly and helped Hermione up and whispered into her ear quietly 

"Or something might happen to you again" He ran his hand down her side slowly.

  


Hermione pushed him away from her as hard as she could. "You get away from me, or I WILL tell Professor Dumbledore this time for sure...your lucky your still in this school."

  


Draco laughed "Funny because last time I got away with it" He walked into the library as Hermione walked away and up into the Gryfindor Common room just as she had many years ago. She saw Harry and Ron walking down the stairs dressed rubbing the sleep out of there eyes.

  


Harry smiled and looked at Hermione "Morning Mione, down in the library doing homework again I see?" 

  


Hermione laughed "How could you tell?"

  


Ron yawned and hugged her when he reached the bottom of the stairs "Your bag, its full of your school work as usual"

  


Hermione sighed "A definite give away I suppose"

  


Harry nodded "So are we going to go get food? I'm so hungry I'm starving"

  


Ron nodded his eyes finally fully opening " Me too! We had so much homework last night I skipped dinner and so did you Mione so you must be hungry"

  


Hermione nodded "Yea I guess I was so into my homework this morning I forgot how hungry I was"

  


Harry laughed "Snogging isn't homework really Ron"

  


The rest of the morning was spent outside laughing and talking about the last few years of there lives at Hogwarts.

  


"I don't care what you say Hermione, the fifth year was your weirdest year by far."

  


"Yea Harry's right Mione, what happened to you that year. You never did tell us what did happen to you that made you so edgy I suppose."

  


"Nothing I-" Hermione trailed off when she saw Draco Malfoy walking across the yard with Crabbe and Goyle walking behind him.

  


Ron and Harry both growled when they saw the trio of what they called slimy gits

  


"Bloody blond bastard" Ron growled teeth clenched.

  


Malfoy turned when he heard this "I would shut up if I were you, or I'll get you just like I got Hermione" He winked at Hermione and walked off

  


Harry looked at Hermione "What does he mean by that Mione? What did he do to you?"

  


Hermione quickly collected her stuff that was piled around her and got up shoving them into her book bag. "Nothing" She quickly started to walk off .

  


Ron ran after her grabbing her wrist "No Hermione! What happened to you? What did that bastard do to you?!"

  


Harry stood up and looked at Hermione and Ron and sighed walking behind Ron slowly.

  


Hermione looked at Ron and tears filled her eyes and slowly poured down her checks "Ron please, it was anything, just words okay"

  


Ron looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders "Hermione come on...tell me, tell us"

  


Hermione hugged him tightly and burst into tears her face going red with embarrassment and shame "Oh god, Ron...Ron he raped me"

  


Ron almost screamed his head off and let go of her "He's a dead man!" He ran towards Malfoy with Harry behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Of Honor

Chapter 3 - A fight of honor

  


Hermione screamed as she saw Ron and Harry Bolt forward 

"RON HARRY NO!"

  


Draco turned around just as he was tackled to the ground.

  


Ron jumped on top of Draco growling profound words punching him any place his fist would come into contact with him. He punched him in the face hard and the stomach. "You bloody bastard! I'll kill you! You slimy git!"

  


Harry ran over grabbing onto Ron screaming "Ron stop! We can't do this! Not here!"

  


Ron pushed Harry backwards turning back to the bleeding Draco and got up kicking him and whipped his lip where he had been punched himself.

  


Suddenly Ron got thrown backwards taking Harry with him by a green flash. "Stay don't Weasly!" a angry Snape screamed as he walked down to where they were. "You are in serious trouble Weasly.."

  


Ron looked up at Snape and moaned lieing down completely.

  


Harry looked at Snape and then Hermione steeping towards him "Excuse me Professor but this is not all Ron's fault"

  


Snape glared at him "I wouldn't want to jump in now Potter..!"

  


Hermione clenched her hands into small fists and looked at Snape "He was just protecting me Sir!"

  
  


Snape screamed "That does it! Detention for all of you and ten points taken from Gryfindor and Slytherin! I thought I would never see the day when I would be taking points from my own house...and now my prize student has made me do it" He looked at Draco then turned away walking away growling.

  


Draco stood up and glared evilly at them "Well you've done it now haven't you" He looked at Hermione "See you later" 

  


Hermione shivered and looked down "I shouldn't of said anything.." She whispered a tear ran off her face as she ran off towards the school.

  


Ron looked at Harry and sighed "Why did you try and stop me?!?"

  


Harry turned around and looked at him "Because you can't just beat him for something like this! I know your mad I'm mad too but the first thing we should have done was told Dumbledore, now were in trouble with him"

  


Ron screamed "Are you crazy Harry!?!" Ron ran his hands through his hair and screamed "Draco raped Mione...do you understand that?! Do you"

  


Harry looked down and sighed. He was right, why did he try and stop him. He looked up at Ron "I'm sorry Ron.." He turned around and walked up to the school.

  


Ron walked up the common room in search of Harry. Instead he found Hermione. He walked over and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Hey"

  


Hermione jumped and looked at him "Hey Ron" She smiled weakly "I'm really sorry"

  


Ron blinked "For what?"

  


Hermione looked down "For getting you in trouble"

  


Ron sighed and hugged her tightly "Its okay, it was my fault. I fought him myself, you didn't force me"

  


Hermione nodded hugging him back tears running down her face "But it was my honor you were fighting for"

  


Ron shook his head "No Hermione no, it was for OUR honor I was fighting for, Draco didn't have the right to do that"

  


_so what do you think? What should happen? What shouldn't happen? Should I change something?_

  



	4. Stress Fills The Air

Chapter 4: Stress Fills the Air

  


Harry sighed as he walked downstairs into the common room. They all had detention for the second time this week. It was just a week ago that Ron had almost beaten Draco up.

  


Ron looked up as he saw Harry and stood up "Ready?"

  


Harry nodded "Yes...where's Hermione?"

  


Hermione walked down the stairs behind him "I'm right here, lets just go and get this over with" She sighed. She had gotten very upset over the whole ordeal. Now she was getting letters from Draco. But she wouldn't tell Harry and Ron, they would kill him.

  


Ron sighed "Alright then, lets go" 

  


The trio walked downstairs into the dungeons and then into Snape's office.

  


Snape looked up from his desk and snared as he pointed to three desks. 

  


Draco looked up and smiled evilly at Hermione then growled at the other three.

  


"Draco...if you do that once more it will add to your detention. I don't want to add another one to your already growing list." Snape said as he looked over some essays.

  


Draco sighed and went back to his lines.

  


Harry sat down to a piece of parchment that had his initials on the top and then some instructions 

  


_H. P_

  


_You must write a essay on how you should not interfere when a Professor is handling a problem._

  


Harry groaned and picked up the quill and started to write.

  


Ron looked down at his piece of parchment and blinked at the instructions 

  


_R. W_

  


_You must write a essay on how fighting like a mud blood isn't right the Wizard world._

  


Ron blinked and clenched his hands into fists. How dare he! If he only knew why he was fighting! The bloody bastard never gave him a chance.

  


Hermione was the last one to sit down after having a long glare at Draco. She looked down at the page as tears filled her eyes.

  
  


_H. G_

  


_You must write a letter telling me exactly the events that happened that lead to the fight in which the fellow students are in trouble for. _

  


Hermione sniffed as a tear fell onto the parchment. She looked up at Snape and then grabbed the quill writing slowly. 

  


~~~~~~

  


Snape looked up and looked at the four students in front of him "Alright, now you may hand in your assignments and leave"

  


Harry growled as he got up and put the essay on the desk before stomping out of the room. He hated Snape in general but now more than ever.

  


Ron sighed and got up putting the essay on the desk and shook his hand walking out and towards the common room.

  


Draco had already left early. He only had lines to do..this showed you how truly evil Snape was.

  


Hermione sat there looking at the blank parchment. She couldn't write...how could she tell him of the degrading events..she couldn't.

  


Snape looked up "Well Granger, are you going to hand in your letter."

  


Hermione shook her head "No sir I'm not...I can't hand in a letter if I haven't wrote it"

  


Snape sighed "You know you'll have to write it tomorrow you know that"

  


Hermione shook her head "I wont write it then either"

  


Snape stood up "Alright Hermione, now tell me then if you can't write it down."

  


Hermione sniffed tears running down her face "You let him get by so easily when it should be him getting expelled."

  


Snape blinked "Who are you talking about Hermione?"

  


Hermione burst into silent tears putting her head in her hands "Draco Malfoy"

  


Snape sighed "If Potter and Weasly put you up to this they'll both get detention again"

  


Hermione looked up at him her face red her eyes bloodshot "I don't think so, unless they told Draco to....too" She looked down

  


Snape sighed "Do what Hermione?"

  


Hermione sniffed "Not unless they told Draco to rape me last year"

  


Snape's eyes widened "What?!" 

  


Hermione cried "I tried to tell you but you listen"

  


Snape sighed "Don't worry Hermione, you'll get justice...I promise you that" He growled looking at the floor. 

  


_Well...do you think Hermione should get justice? Or do you think Draco should walk away?_


	5. Chapter 5: Justice is Served

Chapter 5: Justice is Questioned.

Hermione sat in the middle of a emptied class room. On one side of the class room her friends sat. Harry and Ron and of course Professor Mc Gonagle.

On the other side of the room sat Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape.

Hermione sighed looking down. Professor Snape had told Head Master Dumbledore right after she had told him and now a court case was being held in the school between her and Draco. She could tell Draco was upset...more or less furious....but she didn't understand why. He should have realized he would have gotten caught one day.

Draco looked at he and glared and looked down. She was so stupid, obviously his threats didn't work because he wasn't supposed to get caught. 

Professor Dumbledore walked to the front of the classroom and sighed "Well, this is the case of Granger vs Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, Mrs Granger do you two have anything to say?"

Hermione shook her head looking down at the floor and sighed. Now that she thought of it she didn't want to do this, she wished she hadn't told

Draco nodded and stood up "Whatever Hermione has said it has been a lie! I would not touch her in that way...just the thought sickens me Professor Dumbledore"

Hermione stood up looking at him "Liar!"

Harry who was sitting on the other side of her pulled her back down "Shhhhhh Hermione it'll be over soon"

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her "Yea Hermione calm down"

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand "Silence, well now here lets see what the problem is" He picked up the parchment his eye brows raising "Well it looks like Mr. Malfoy here is being accused with Rape" He looked at Draco seriously "What do you have to say to this?"

Draco shook his head "I didn't do anything Professor! Its just Hermione trying to get me in trouble"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione "You know that if we find that this is all a lie that you will be punished Miss Granger"

Hermione nodded "Yes sir, But I did not lie" 

Dumbledore nodded "As I've seen in the past, I know this Hermione" 

Professor Mc Gonagle stood up and looked at him "Well Hermione here has proof of so called memories that she is intending to share with the court using a show all potion that she has created before." She looked at Snape and sighed "If you must you can have Professor Snape test it for anything that would change its effects"

The potion was handed to Snape and he tested it with his wand and nodded "Its real" 

Hermione stood up and took the potion taking it willingly. She then started to glow a bright white and her eyes shone down on the floor where a flashback of her memories of the time started to play.

~~Flashback~~

Hermione squealed crawling backward "Draco stay away from me"

Draco laughed "Its not going to hurt if you don't let it"

Hermione threw glass at him before she got up and ran.

Draco's screams could be heard behind her as her vision got blurred with tears and slowly went black.

~~End Flashback~~

Hermione sniffed tears coming to her face she looked up at Draco and blinked a bit scared to realize that he was crying as well. She blinked walking back to her seat.

Professor Snape looked at Draco and growled then Dumbledore and stood up "Please Head Master, let me punish my student a different way, Azkaban for five years is a little harsh...don't you think?!" 

Professor Mc Gonagle stood up "I don't think that Azkaban is to harsh Professor Snape! I think it's a little to nice for Mr. Malfoy here"

Dumbledore sighed "Mc Gonagle, Snape...please sit down."

The two teachers sat down looking at each other and growled 

Dumbledore exchanged looks at Hermione then Draco and sighed "May you two please come up to the stand"

Hermione stood up and let her hand slowly slip out of Harry's before she reached the stand.

Draco growled as he walked up to the bench tears slipping off his face. He quickly whipped his face and looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave one more quick look at the two and sighed "Hermione, are those memories true"

Hermione nodded her head. She seemed to have a large lump in her throat and couldn't talk.

Dumbledore looked at Draco "Was that you in her visions"

Draco looked back at Snape you glared at him and sighed nodding.

Draco looked back at Dumbledore and nodded slowly tears streaking down his face.

Hermione looked at Draco Why was he crying?! She didn't understand..was it the fear of going to Azkaban or something else?

Dumbledore picked up the hammer and slammed it to the table "Well then I convict Draco Malfoy of...."

_Want to know the rest...wait and review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional Goodbye

Hey! Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story...I just noticed now how many reviewers I have...well I would like to thank all of you:

Bojangles4ever this is really good!! keep writing I really want to know what will happen next!! 

alleria black hey i read only ur first chapter and i love it already.  
best of luck  
alleria 

someonelse I liked that even as dark as that was.. congrats and keep writing. 

ghypscee good story. hope you write more soon!

cutekate09 i really like the story. its very interesting. please update it soon!

fuzzamarone Hey, you have my first name! Okay, that was completely pointless anyways...  
It good! I normally read cheerful fics but this one sounds interesting. Its depressing but good. Hope she gets revenge!  
Keep writing,  
-Anika 

CeLeStIaL BeInG hehe...need to find out! *chants*  
Good work, work on the spelling a bit but other than that it, it's fine! :D

SarkLover MORE SOON!

hermionie328 I can't wait to see what happens next!Please finish!

tora/samantha you are so cool .be sure to read mine

Eventuality Please continue. I want to know whats going to happen :P 

Natasha Woods It's really good, Ama... o.o Scary. Draco raped her? Ew, bad, bad Draco.

Well Again another thanks and I hope you enjoy the ending of my story. Oh and don't worry, I think I might do a sequel...unfortunately it might be a higher rated story. 

Chapter 6 : Left In Confusion

Dumbledore slammed down his hammer and sighed "I convict Draco Lucious Malfoy to five years at Azkaban prison on behalf of the Wizards Council on the charge of rape. Court is adjourned"

Draco gasped as he looked to the ground tears running down his face. A pair of hand cuffs appeared and went around his wrists. He looked at Hermione and mouthed the words I'm sorry.

Hermione walked over and looked at him tears running down her face "I wish it wouldn't of been like this...I just wish"

Draco nodded "Me to, because I found myself over the past year and a half regretting it...and falling in love with you" He whispered as he was lead out of the room by Professor Snape.

Hermione gasped as she saw him disappeared beyond the doors. She just stood there and stared at the doors.

Harry walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay Hermione? What did he say to you?"

Hermione shook her head "It doesn't matter now Harry, Draco is out of our lives"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Hermione "Now, Miss Hermione would you like to have a week off to recover from this dramatic experience"

Hermione shook her head "No sir, I would not..I have exams to study for"

Harry and Ron lead Hermione out of the room and upstairs into the common room "Its okay now Hermione, he can't hurt you" Ron smiled

Harry nodded 'Just think of it Hermione, no more Slimy Draco to bug us! We might be able to study more than every" Harry tired to sound excited.

Hermione nodded and smiled 'Yea, now I can make you guys study" She laughed

~~A few months later at Graduation~~

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room and smiled "Well, this has been a very...rememberable last year. Some of you experienced more than others but I hope you all walk away from here with a good memory of Hogwarts. Many of you will go on to become healers and aurors and other things that I will be proud of to hear. Some of you will go off and do something else but I wish you all good luck. Now for our head girl to make her speech." Dumbledore clapped looking at Hermione 

Hermione smiled "Well thank you Head Master Dumbledore, Fellow Graduates...I have spent seven years here like the rest of you...and can't we say that they have been memorable. We had the tri wizard competition here where our own Harry Potter walked away victorious. We had many...many different Defense against the dark arts teachers, and every one of them had a different story to tell. Some of them...were very very cool. Some of them...were bloody...well they just weren't nice now were they? But we all have one thing good to say. When we are old and our children are going to Hogwarts and owl us with a history question about our very own Harry Potter, then at least we will be able to say we knew him well." Hermione took in a breath and sighed "Something bad happened this year, unlike other years someone got sent away..they didn't die..they broke the law. I feel extremely upset about that just because it was a lost. Some of the Slytherin house felt it more than others. To Draco Malfoy I wish him well" She smiled "Congratulations Class of 2008 We did it!" She smiled as she walked down. 

The room was filled with applause as Professor Mc Gonagle walked to the front of the room and started to give out the certificate of graduation. 

Days later the train heading back home was filled with unhappy faces as many of the students were going on the train for the last time unless they became teachers. IT was a short quiet ride for many with a teary emotional end.

_I really sucked at the end. I know I didn't know how to end this..but if your interested in this story line then be on the look out of the sequel to this story. IT will be called Returning Memories. _ Thank you All and please R/r


End file.
